A scorching Need
by Storm's Blaze
Summary: Strong, fast, clever, slightly cocky, tempermental, and a smart ass. All these describe Alec Volturi, member of the Volturi Coven, located in Italy. Working as a guard of the powerful three: Aro, Caius, and Marcus, it is their job to keep balance and keep their secret hidden well. What is that secret you may ask? Simple, vampires ARE real. For centuries they have kept this secret,
1. Chapter 1

Fire surrounded his body, the scorching flames engulfing the small boy's frame, black smoke hiding him from the sightseers who stood there in watch. Beside him a girl screamed at the top of her lungs, begging for help that would never come. The boy, on the other hand, remained silent. He had nothing to say, nothing to worry about. They'd be dead in a couple of minutes anyway, why would he give the monsters the satisfaction of hearing his screams. He didn't think of revenge, he didn't think of his reasons for being burned or the fact that he was being burned.

Eyes tightly shut; he focused on dimming his senses. If he couldn't see the flames, they weren't there. If he could numb the pain somehow, then there simply would be no pain. Blocking out the noises of the screams and flames weren't too difficult, though still not the easiest for a small boy to control. The taste and smell were the hardest, he was unsure if he could get that part down. The smoke filled his lungs and made it difficult to breathe, the taste of charcoal in his dry mouth and smell of burning objects, combined with flesh, was difficult to ignore. Suddenly he heard more screams in union, items breaking, orders barking to whoever was listening. His eyes closed tighter, trying to focus on the peace he had almost obtained. The feeling of his body being burned alive came rushing back, a new wave of smoke forcing its way into his mouth as his own screams began to echo around him. He was going to die, and it was painful...

Alec quickly blinked the memory away, turning his back away from the window as the sun began to shine on his back. Centuries had passed since the last time he watched the sun rise, and now he remembered why. Sighing in slight annoyance, he swatted at the curtain and walked swiftly down the long hallway that led to his room. The walls were old, covered in a mixture of stone and marble, sketched into with various designs. Small statues that held a small flame, the only source of light, were lined up in various hallways, also carved with the same marble or stone material that covered the inside walls. No pictures hung, no decorations filled the halls. It all looked the same, minus the small name etched near any door, indicating which room was which.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway as the only sound audible then suddenly stopped. He turned a complete ninety degrees and stopped, his eyes on the simple, carved in word; 'Alec.' Sighing, he opened the marble-like door, and slipped into his room, quickly shutting it behind him in complete silence. His eyes slowly scanned around the slightly large room. It was fairly simple, the walls painted a faint blue with no pictures of himself nor of any other resident in the home. A simple king sized bed lay on the far left side of the room, a dresser, a nightstand with a complementary lamp, and a small refrigerator nestled inside the walk in closet.

His footsteps led him to the inside of his walk-in closet, his eyes scanning over the small amount of clothes he actually had. He saw no purpose of his room to be the size it was with such little that he could claim as his own, but Aro had insisted that it was a room he deserved, a room he had earned; so he took it gracefully. Eyes landing on the miniature fridge now nestled safely in front of him, he crouched down, opening the small door and pulling out a normal sized plastic bottle that had previously held water. Now, however, a thick, red-like liquid rested inside the bottle in his hand.

Rising to his feet, he turned and shut the door with the back of his foot, unscrewing the small cap and taking a swift chug of the contents. His nose instantly scrunched, a grunt slipping out between his lips at the taste. He hated drinking from the bottle instead of straight from a mere human vein, but it wasn't his job to fetch food, it was Heidi's. It wasn't that he was starving, he was just impatient.

Placing the cap securely back onto the bottle, he tossed it onto his bed and quickly followed after it, landing on the comforter before the small container had. He rolled onto his back and absentmindedly folded his arms behind his head. A quiet sigh slipped between his lips, his mind trailing off to his flash back of earlier that morning. His body betrayed him by shuddering at the images, but luckily no one was nearby to see his weakness. 'Not like someone would ask about it.' He thought truthfully. It wasn't normal for someone to ask about ones feelings out in the open. That would point out a possible weakness and too much of a weakness, a difficult weakness to overcome, could get a person replaced. Alec wouldn't have to worry about being replaced however. He was irreplaceable, rare, plus his sister would also be lost and that was something no one would dare tamper with.

"The witch twins." He grumbled to himself. "Oh no. You do not wish to miss with them." At his words, almost like clockwork, his door opened without a single noise, a single indication that anyone had even been near his room to begin with. His eyes were now shut, his head slightly shaking as he made simple "tsk" noises at the intruder.

"Now Jane, it is impolite to just come barging into ones room. Especially when it is clear that said person does not wish to be bothered."

Jane was Alec's twin sister and one of the most feared house members throughout the world. He could picture her perfectly in his mind, her blonde hair in a secure bun to keep it from her angelic-like face. She would be in her work clothes, just as he was; a dark grey cloak with the hood lowered onto her shoulders, simple black heels covering her feet, and a smoky eye shadow to pull it all together. Anyone who saw even a slight glimpse of her would know who it was precisely. She was simply someone people heard about.

"I would never dream of bothering you, dear brother. However, Aro would. You are needed for execution." He heard her say, before disappearing out of the room. His eyes opened, his body slowly sitting up. He glanced around his room quickly, the place looking the exact same as if he had just dreamed his sister's presence. However that was impossible.

Rising to his feet, he slipped out of his room and back down the hallway in the direction he had came from previously at a normal pace. He made a sharp turn to the right and walked to a large, prehistoric looking staircase, descending down them calmly and continuing on his way until he reached a pair of large, marble doors. To any normal person or visitor, the small sketchings engraved into squares on each door just seemed like part of the overall, historic story, but those who lived in the home knew otherwise. He shook his head and pushed open the doors, knowing everyone was patiently waiting for him. Once again he was lucky that he was irreplaceable, valuable.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again! So, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It feels kind of...randomly put together. I know there are some things I could have worded better, and some things that I don't think make sense, but I can go back and fix those later. Anywho, I want to dedictae this chapter to my friend, Away_To_Neverland. She actually is my inspiration for this. She is doing her own Fan Fic on this too! Though written in someone elses perspective cough cough hint hint. Anyway, Hope you enjoy

Instantly, all eyes turned towards the opened doors as Alec stepped through. His eyes briefly scanned around the large room known as the "Throne Room". The ceiling was a bare minimum of thirty feet high in the shape of a dome. The size of the room was the same size as an average sized, modern home for humans, maybe even larger. It too was made with pure, grey marble; simple in design yet still left visitors in amazement. There were small, circular windows about ten feet high into the air about fifteen to twenty feet away from one another. The walls only means of decoration being a pattern of black marble etched into squares or rectangles completely around them.

In front of him lay a small set of steps that held three, black stained chairs with gold in various designs, and above each chair, lay three different types of materials that secretly represented the head members of the Volturi: Aro, Caius, and Marcus. It is believed that when Aro was changed in 1300 B.C., that Agate was used for Jewelry and that the material above Aro's chair, represents his rebirth. For Caius, his design is branched out into thorns, reflecting his unforgiving attitude since his attack from a pack of werewolves and his determination to hunt them towards extinction. Lastly, there was Marcus' symbol, Jade. It is said, by humans, that Jade represents love. After Marcus lost his dear wife, Didyme, Jade seemed to have been the only thing that kept him connected to his lost wife.

Alec's feet led him up the steps and between Aro and Caius' chairs, both seats filled with their owners in a casual, meaningless way. His hands rested behind his back, looking at the others who were also present within the room. Near the only door stood a man with short, black hair, an olive complexion, and a strong build. Alec instantly recognized him as Felix, one of the strongest members of the Volturi, someone who relied on strength and intimidation to get things done. In the center of the room stood Demetri, a slim built, though tall member of the Volturi with black hair that reached down to his shoulders. He stood beside a man with dirty blonde, spiked up hair. He was a good foot shorter then Demetri, and wasn't someone Alec had recognized.

To his right sat Marcus and Aro, their eyes on the stranger. Marcus looked younger than expected, around the age of nineteen. He too had black, long, shoulder length hair and carried an average build, but his movements were gracefully dangerous. His facial expression remained the same as it always had since the lost of his mate, expressionless and uninterested. Aro, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Though he too had long black hair, it easily passed his shoulders to his mid-back. His skin looked translucently white, delicate, and his movements had him look as if he was floating. To his right, was Caius, who had a similar complexion as Aro, but stood out more when compared to his snow white, shoulder length hair. Lastly, on the other side of Caius rested Alec's sister, Jane. She wore a small smirk on her face as she looked to the center of the room at the stranger.

Alec's eyes slowly traveled over to the stranger who now stood there trembling, his eyes solely on Aro, who now stood in front of him. With a simple outreach of his hand, Aro clasped it securely in his own and closed his eyes. Aro had a special gift, being able to obtain one thoughts, feelings, and memories. It only would take him a couple of minutes to see every memory of a single person's life.

The room was silent, no movements made until a full minute had passed, and a small noise escaped through Aro's lips. He could see Aro give Demetri a look, followed by Felix. The two nodded, but before either could move, the stranger was gone, his movements swift as he made his way to the door in a fourth of a second. He would have escaped the room, but right as his hand touched the door handle, his body jerked, then dropped to the floor. Everyone turned to Jane, whose eyes were on the strangers, an innocent grin on her face. He turned his attention back onto the man now on the floor and gave a simple shake of his head. Whether his thoughts had made him innocent or guilty, his punishment less severer, it was all thrown away with his attempt to flee, and they all knew it. Demetri and Felix were grabbed the male at once, dragging him on his knees in front of Aro, all the while the pain just increased until screams echoed inside the room.

"Jane." Aro said calmly in his normal tone. The pain instantly stopped, or was at least sent to a bare minimum nudge to keep him from trying once again to escape. Aro looked down at him with cold eyes, his compassion gone. Felix grabbed the back of the man's head and yanked it back, forcing him to look at Aro. He watched as Aro side stepped and motioned towards him.

"Do you see that boy, Ian?" The words echoed now in the silence that had reentered the room. "He has a very…talented gift. Does the name Alec sound familiar?" The man gave a faint nod, causing Aro to smile. He then motioned to Jane. "And you must have guessed this was Jane?" Again there was a faint nod, added by a small mumble of words. Aro then clasped his hands together. "Brilliant! It brings me pleasure in knowing that the Volturi name has been spread around the world." Everyone's eyes were on the two men in silence, awaiting orders, comments, anything. Alec heard a sharp intake of breath, one of almost disappointment. "I am sorry, my friend, truly." He heard Aro say as he turned around and walked back to his chair, sitting in it. "Demetri. Felix." Just like that the stranger, who was named Ian, was ripped apart in front of them, limb from limb. Demetri seemed to enjoy that part, destruction.

Once the pieces were gathered and carried away to be burned, all that remained in the room were, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane and himself. Aro rose to his feet, clasping his hands together once more, turning to him. His mouth opened to speak when the doors opened once more, a brawny, dark skinned man entering inside and kneeling in front of the steps. Aro turned towards him.

"Ah. Santiago. You have arrived back a day earlier than expected. I hope all w-" Silence refilled the room as an unfamiliar scent wavered over to them. It was human, of course, but for Alec, there was something more to it…


	3. Chapter 3

Before he could realize what he was doing, he had left the throne room abruptly without a word, an excusal to leave; something he might regret later. For the moment, however, he didn't care. He walked determinedly to find the source of what was now driving him to an almost rampage of dire need, and he couldn't even begin to describe why.

His feet forced him to stop in front of a window, looking out at the view before him. The window was securely shut, unable to open, yet he continued to stare out, almost hoping to see the source of what had dragged him out of the Throne room and into a hunting frenzy. His eyes shut, his lungs slowly inhaling then exhaling the oxygen he did not require to live, his body slowly relaxed, his mind clearing up. His face became emotionless as he turned and calmly walked back down the corridor and once again to the large, double doors. He waited silently for a moment before pushing the doors open and stepping through, back to his position prior to Santiago's sudden appearance. He glanced at his sister who held a rather wide grin on her face, eyes on him with a witty remark clearly in store for him later. Just as fast as he saw the grin, however, it had disappeared.

A girl, blonde hair flowing down past her shoulders in waves, cautiously walked in after struggling to push the two main doors open. All eyes landed on her slim, fragile frame as she walked further towards the center of the room, her eyes on anything but the people. Alec could tell almost immediately that she was in awe at the work that surrounded her instead of the threats that stood just a few feet away. With a simple shake of his head, he turned his head away, ignoring the girl completely. He listened quietly as Aro began a speech he would to anyone else who had broken a law when it dawned on him that she had indeed broken a law. His eyes slowly trailed their way back over towards her, studying her.

He listened as Aro introduced himself, as well as Caius and Marcus, each reviewing her in their own, unique way as they silently decided her fate. At last the silence was broken as Aro asked her in an almost pleasing tone.

"What is your name?" It took her a moment to gather up the courage to answer Aro's question. As simple as it may have been, Aro's piercing gaze, no matter how welcoming he may seem, could throw anyone off guard.

"L-Lizzie." She cleared her throat and stood up straighter, her voice more determined as she tried once again. "Lizzie Valentina, sir." Aro nodded and gracefully turned to face the others, a questioning look on her face. Alec too turned to the others, though only slight, as if trying to keep as still as possible, to stay undetected.

"We don't keep many humans around here, child." Caius said in his usual, cold tone. He saw the girl flinch slightly at the tone, almost beginning to tremble until her hands clenched into fists and she inhaled a deep breath. "I can do what needs to get done…sir." She said the last word with uncertainty in her tone, biting the inside of her mouth. This caused Alec to give an amused look for a brief second, just before his expression turned back to stone cold and blank. Out of an old habit, he inhaled a slow, deep breath, ready to exhale it when he froze. The scent from before had flooded back up to his nostrils, swooning around him and making him almost dizzy, if it were possible to actually do such a thing. Aro seemed to notice this as he grinned and gestured over at him.

"Ah Alec. I had almost forgotten you were still with us. Please, come meet our new secretary." Alec heard the cheerful mockery in his tone and kept his face blank. He waited a few moments then slowly edged his way over at a human pace, hands securely fastened behind his back. He stopped to the right of the girl, Lizzie, as he remembered, and Aro, nodding his had slightly.

"It's…nice to meet you, Alec." He heard her say in a polite, almost honey-like tone. Of course, instead of being polite, he kept up his reputation that he had been known for by scoffing at her words, and looking away with no interest in her whatsoever. Aro hissed a few words to him in Italian, causing his body to tense up just slightly, then go back to his relaxed state. Caius had stood up at this point, clearing his throat.

"Brother, if the girl is to stay with us, maybe she should be shown to her new room?" Aro clasped his hands together in excitement, a wide grin spreading across his face, lighting up his features. "I suppose you are right..." He turned his attention onto Alec. "Alec, would you be so kind to show Miss Valentina to her room?"

He watched Aro with a doubtful, yet questioning look, blinking several times before dipping his head in respect. He waited a brief moment then turned and began to walk, not waiting, nor caring to see if he was being persisted However, he stopped only a few feet outside the doors to make sure she had been keeping pace, turning back to look and watch her. Suddenly, he felt her body bump into his, his arms reaching out and grasping her shoulders as a growl mixed with a hiss slipped out of his mouth.

"Oh! Oh...I'm so sorry…" Alec rolled his eyes and slightly shoved her back, dusting himself off. He watched her face as shock spread across it, looking up to meet his gaze. He knew what she would see immediately, eyes that were originally a deep, crimson red and had now drastically changed to black, practically impossible to differentiate from the iris. Quietly he sighed and turned around, walking up the stairway and hastily down a long hallway towards her corridors. He stopped only once he had gotten to a vacant door, pushing the door open and leaning against the doorframe in a causal manner. It took almost a full minute to see Lizzie's silhouette approaching him, her face flushed.

"Did… Did you have to go so fast?" She asked breathlessly as she approached, stopping in front of him. He just simply shrugged and walked inside the room, her luggage already neatly stacked in the corner of the room. There were similarities in her room compared to his own, though not much. The walls were painted teal, more on the green side then blue, and held more human accommodations such as a television and fireplace. He had to hide his envious look that flashed across his face as he strode over to her bed and flopped onto it, looking up at the ceiling. It took him a moment to comprehend that Lizzie had walked over to the bed and was currently watching him. He turned his head to the side.

"Can I help you?" He said curtly, eyes narrowed slightly. Again he saw her face change color, though now to a deep scarlet. "This… Is my bed." She replied cautiously, biting the inside of her lip. He watched her momentarily before propping himself up onto his elbows and glancing around. "Oh well look at that. I guess it is."

He instantly fell back onto the comforter and closed his eyes, slipping his hands behind his head. His lips curled up into a smile as he heard Lizzie mumble under her breath and walk off, beginning to unpack her things. Alec listened to her footsteps, imagining her pace as she walked, and how she walked. She had brought him great curiosity, though now he had just remembered that he had been holding his breath since the Throne room. Slowly he exhaled, then inhaled a small breath if air, though it did him no difference. The scent had engulfed him, almost choking him now as he quickly sat up. He saw her jump from his reaction, and looked at him curiously.

"What…?" She asked quietly. Alec simply shook his head and rose to his feet, running his hand through his hair. "Not your concern, girl." He responded with yet another biter tone. In a flash he was out the door, shutting it behind him. A heartbeat later he was standing outside Aro's office, hands behind his back. He knew Aro must have sensed his presence by now, yet his eyes remained fixated on the door, feet stuck in place. There was a shuffling of papers being moved about from the inside before silence had spread around them.

"Alec." He heard a cool voice call to him from beyond the door. "Please, come inside."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello once more! This is my longest chapter so far! It makes me proud. I actually was going to keep writing for this chapter, but I don't think I should have made it five pages long. I always get excited when I refresh the page and see an increase of reads on any of my writing. I just...smile. Haha. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and check out my friends story _The Feel Good Drag._ She is a very talented writer and has Lizzie's perspective of everything goes on. She does it perfectly and I think anyone would enjoy it, or any of her other stories she has written. Her user name is Away To Neverland and was dedicated in my last chapter. Anywho, enjoy! ^^

Confidently he grabbed the handle and opened the door, calmly walking inside. His hands moved back to behind him, resting casually against his lower back. He stopped in the middle of an office, which also could have been considered a study. In front of him lay an old, cherry oak desk and a matching chair to fit. The walls were best to be described as books, rather than walls, for other then the single window to his left, there were books surrounding them.

Aro quietly sat at his desk, a quill in his hand as he scribbled onto a piece of parchment. He didn't look up, though a smile peered through his mostly hidden face. Neither said a word, and that made Alec slightly on edge. He had seen the result of when there was an eerie silence, and that was something he wasn't a big fan of. His mouth opened to speak, to break the silence, but Aro had beaten him to it.

"What do you think?" He asked in a cool, calming voice. Alec's head slightly tilted in response.

"Think of what, master?"

"The girl." He replied, slowly setting down the quill and straightening up his papers neatly into a pile. He looked up at him then, a devilish grin seeming to appear on his face, rather than the innocent, casual one that actually was present.

"What do you think of the girl..?"

Alec blinked and went into thought, glancing out towards the window, then around the room itself. He wasn't sure what he thought of this girl, Lizzie. He had only just met her, just as the others had. He didn't see why his opinion on the subject would matter. It was something to discuss more with Marcus and Caius then himself.

"Well, she seems very fragile, more than most humans, though she seems scared as well. She is actually friendly, kind." He paused, thinking for a brief moment before turning back to Aro and shaking his head, which in return had Aro grinning.

"Do you think she would be suitable as one of us one day? Is she worth the time Alec?" This took Alec by surprise, his eyes blinking rapidly as the words repeated in his mind. His head slightly tilted to one side, something he usually did when he wasn't sure how to answer. Aro must have noticed immediately.

"I...am sorry sir. I have only met the girl this morning, just as you have." He frowned at his answer, not enjoying the words that slipped out of his mouth with a bitter taste to it.

"Oh Alec please, you have said enough. However, I have a mission for you. A," He paused and rose to his feet, gracefully moving from behind his desk to stand in front of him, hands twined together. "An individual mission that requires no travel whatsoever." Alec gave a simple nod of his head.

"I would like you to keep a close eye on the girl. Observe her, test her, whatever you see fit to be sure that she is either worthy or unworthy to be like us. I want a weekly report, and an overall decision within four months. Can you do this for me?" He again nodded while Aro placed a hand on his shoulder.

Alec watched Aro closely while his hands remained securely behind his back. To him, Aro was like a fatherly figure. His biological father had been a good man, supporting his family the best he could, but Alec knew deep down that his parents were afraid of Jane and himself. Not as much as the villagers around them may have been, but they were afraid all the same. Aro, on the other hand, had not been, but the complete opposite. He was the figure they needed, the person they wanted to become.

"I know you will decide what is best for The Volturi, and that is why I trust you most, Alec. Now please, leave me be. I need to take a visit to my dear wife."

With that Alec bowed his head and turned around completely, walking out of the study and closing the door quietly behind him. He sighed and rubbed slightly at his temples. He inhaled a deep breath and began his way to the back of the castle, stopping once he had approached a pair of glass doors that revealed a small garden. He slid the door open and stepped outside, silently shutting the door shut behind him.

He looked around as he slowly walked to an old, oak stained bench, lowering his body onto said bench. Eyes scanning around him, he could feel his body slightly begin to loosen up. Flowers of all sorts were spread throughout the garden, to his left being a bush of red roses and his right rested a group of orange tiger lilies. His eyes then moved around him slowly, listing off the flowers he saw.

"Marigold, Cosmos, Pansies, Roses, Sunflowers, Daisies, Tulips, Lilies, and Daffodils; A very nice variety…"

He murmured to himself, though eventually gave in and trailed off, his body going into awe at the sights around him. They reminded him of his home in his human life, the fields that laid out beyond the eyes visual. He sighed quietly and shook the images away, looking down at his lap while his foot shook uncontrollably. He didn't understand why Aro's orders now had him on edge, but if he had to take a guess he would bet it had to do with the scent from earlier.

Remaining in the garden until the sun fell, he eventually left, wandering aimlessly through the hallways to distract him, keep him occupied. He had nothing better to do, seeing as he couldn't sleep anymore. Then he remembered Aro's orders as they echoed in his mind. _"I would like you to keep an eye on the girl."_

A puzzled look then made itself present on his face, trying to figure Aro's motives for having him in charge of watching the girl rather than himself. However he hadn't much thought before a set of footsteps were heard heading in his direction. He found himself leaning against the nearest wall, arms crossed as he waited patiently.

Suddenly his body tensed as an all too familiar scent drifted up to his nostrils, clouding his mind completely. His breathing stopped as he saw Lizzie approach him, the scent that had drove him to a breaking point earlier that morning mixing with the scent of Aro, revealing that she had just left his office. She stopped at the sight of him, a delicate smile slowly revealing itself to him.

"H-Hello again Alec." He heard her say in a matching tone as her smile, delicate. Alec didn't answer her, his eyes slightly narrowed towards her general direction. He didn't understand anything while she was near him, for nothing made sense. He tried putting words to his feelings: protection, anger, anxiety, temptation, and want all coming up to his mind immediately.

Swiftly he turned and headed the opposite way, making his way back to the garden. He could hear a faint sigh behind him before a set of footsteps in pursuit of catching up to him. He stepped back outside and walked into the garden, straight over to his favorite part of the garden, a small, man built fountain.

The quiet babbling of the water running down and crashing to the bottom had him distracted for a brief moment before a sharp intake of breath caught his attention. He glanced back over his shoulder at the girl and rolled his eyes.

"You act like you've never seen a garden before."

"Not one like this.."


	5. Chapter 5

The wind blew against them, but it didn't make a difference as her scent drifted towards him, her footsteps giving away her location as she got increasingly closer. He glanced over, watching as she stopped at a small, new bundling of white roses, just beginning to bloom, her eyes reflecting a soft expression, one of relief. He had to resist the urge to chuckle at her expression, his head slightly tilted with curiosity at her next move.

_'Such an odd girl,'_ He thought._ 'You would think she would be terrified, confided in her room, yet here she is, acting as if she knows nothing. As if all was normal.'_

His head instantly turned, shaking as he cleared his thoughts away, a biter look creeping across his face, though it vanished almost instantly. A scent fluttered up into his nostrils, his body in voluntarily shuddering in response.

The first thought that came to mind was vanilla, which seemed odd to him. Vanilla, or any type of smell that involved human food, was not appealing to his kind anymore. However, in the current situation, he felt as if he needed it, required its source for life to continue. Slowly his body turned to face her, watching her even closer than before.

Trusting his control, he inhaled a deep gulp of air, his arms crossing casually over his chest and nails digging deep into cold flesh. A new smell, one mixed with the previous scent, soon flooded around him. It took him a bit longer before it dawned on him that the smell was one of fruit, orange to be exact. The two, orange and vanilla, danced around his frame, creating an almost dizzy-like feel around him. His eyes closed momentarily, his body relaxing and allowing itself to be drawn in.

When his eyes reopened, he quickly learned that his position had shifted to stand directly besides her, facing the roses. It seemed that only a couple of seconds had passed as Lizzie had jumped in response to his sudden closeness, yet he reacted as if he had been by her side the whole time.

He took a sideways glance at her, watching as she inhaled a breath to calm herself, then began to reach out to touch a rose in particular. Instinctively, his hand lunged out, grabbing her wrist securely within his grasp, yanking her hand back.

"Careful!" He hissed at her. He could see it all play out in his head. She would reach out for a rose, her ignorance not giving her the realization of what would then result. Her finger would simply get pricked by a thorn, just a simple prick. Then a single drop of blood would start to form outside her body, and from there it would be all over. She, would be all over. He snapped out of it as he saw the startled look in her eyes, which then changed to confusion.

"They have...very sharp thorns." He muttered in explanation, then instantly regretted as he heard the frail tone in his voice.

"I am aware of this...please let go." She responded after slight hesitation. Instead, his grip around her wrist had tightened, his breathing ceased.

"Alec..." She persisted, but was only heard faintly in the back of his mind, her voice seeming further away, long ago, almost as if just another memory. His eyes shut without his knowing, the same scene showing within his mind as what had just happened. However now, as he focused more to his surroundings, a new scent slowly made his way to him, one he recognized all too well.

A new scene suddenly formed in his mind, one out in the main hall near the front entrance. It felt too real to him as he spoke to his sister. It seemed she had met Lizzie face to face the day before with Sulpicia as an observer, and it had turned tense, to say the least.

Sulpicia, Aro's mate, had overly exaggerated Lizzie and Alec's more formal approach of a greeting and time spent in her room a couple nights before, and it had seemed that Jane was not a fan of the idea of anyone, human especially, getting too close between herself and her brother.

Alec knew the reason behind this. They were the only family one another truly had. When it came down to it, they could only rely on one another, so talk of a possible threat slipping between them was something neither took lightly. Currently she was quietly yelling at him, demanding to know an explanation to their mistress' words. He wasn't paying too much attention however as his eyes lay on Lizzie who was speaking with one of the new guard members at the front entrance.

His eyes narrowed, his body slowly beginning to tremble as the two began to laugh and get more friendly than Alec was comfortable with. He inhaled a slow, deep, and unnecessary breath while Jane stopped mid-sentence, turned to see the source of her brothers discomfort, and smirked.

"Humans." Her voice rang acidly into his ear. "Pathetic, aren't they?" With the smirk still in place, Jane turned on her heels and brushed past her brother, waving back at him though she knew his eyes were elsewhere.

He continued to watch as if invisible to the two in front of him, his emotions rising at an increasing rate. His hands that currently rested at his sides were constantly clenching then unclenching just to start the process all over again. He could see his mind forming results of the new guards state after Alec would go "speak" with him which caused his lips to curl into a small smile in response. This smile however vanished almost instantly as the guard leaned down to Lizzie's face and kissed her cheek.

His hands clenched tightly, his pale skin seeming to grow even paler with the pressure he now presented to his knuckles. He watched, frozen in place as her face turned red. She lifted her body up higher with the help of the tips of her feet, and kissed his cheek in return. Alec snapped, his body in trembles as rage emitted off him in waves. He appeared beside the two, grabbing Lizzie's wrist tightly and causing her to flinch.

"Alec!" He snapped out of it as Lizzie's voice rang frantically in his head. He heard a slight crack and looked down at his hand which was still wrapped securely around her wrist. The difference, however, was they were back in the garden rather than out in the main hall. He let go instantly and looked back at her face as tears streamed down her face from the pain he had caused her. A quick flash of concern and immense guilt showed across his face before he pulled it together and pushed his emotions back. She watched him while holding her wrist close to her chest.

"W-what did I e-ever do to y-you.." She stumbled out before turning and fleeing away from him. He didn't react in any way other then to slowly make his way back to his room a full minute after her departure from the garden. He shut the door silently once inside and walked over to his bed, slowly sliding across it to a laying position.

The night progressed slower then normal, more so due to the evenings events. Memories darted in and out of his subconsciousness, a heavy sigh the only sound emitting from inside the bedroom.

Alec rolled onto his side, eyes scanning the view of his room currently laid out in front of him, specifically the door. A scenario slowly began to form in his mind while his eyes drooped shut.

Felix and Demetri stormed into his room, going to his bedside and yanking him to a standing position then roughly shoved him onto the floor, each arm held by one or the other, spread out and held onto with enough pressure to keep him down. To say the least, Alec was surprised.

"What the f-"

"Now, Alec, this is just precaution." A calm, yet acidic voice said from outside the room. He watched in horror as Aro glided his way into his room, hands casually folded in front of him.

His eyes were as he always saw them during judgement, bright red and soul searching. A shudder involuntarily slipped through his body followed by a low growl in response. He took a few deep, unnecessary breaths, eyes on the ground then slowly making their way up to Aro's face. He waited until their eyes met, Alec's face hardening and covering up any emotion, something he was good at controlling.

"Precaution for what..?" He asked cautiously, keeping his tone neutral.

"Well... To be sure you do not try to leave of course!" His hands clasped together, taking a single step to be standing right in front of him. He looked up at him, glancing left then right and wishing he had just one arm free to snap Felix's head off for smirking. He remained still however, his eyes determined, challenging.

"I see..." He said slowly then added with an acidic tone. "And what is it I have done to have this occur?"

Aro's lips curled into a tight smile before he side stepped inside the room, motioning at the door. Alec watched him puzzled before his eyes trailed over to the door, watching as Lizzie slowly came into view. She held her wrist close to her chest as he had seen her last, though now a plastered cast around her wrist up to the palm of her hand. Her body shook slightly, clearly scared to approach anyway near him. A stabbing pain seemed to suddenly hit him in the chest as he watched her helplessly. He could see tear stains on her cheeks, her heart pounding in her chest as she stopped just inside the doorway.

"Alec," Aro said after a moment, having been watching the two all the while. "You know it is strictly forbidden to cause pain to a fellow Volturi member without proper cause. Please, was there cause for this injury?"

The room seemed to get more silent, something that didn't seem possible. Alec's head was raised high, proud yet stubborn as he gave a simple shake of his head. Aro nodded slow with a disappointed look. He gave a glance at both men on either side of Alec and nodded. Of course Alec knew what was to happen next. His head would be ripped straight off from his body, then moved to a separate room for a certain period of time before being allowed to reattach itself. He was certain that he would not be burned and permanently killed, for he was a high asset to the Volturi's power, and a key in keeping Jane tightly bound within the guard. Both were highly loyal guards to the Volturi, but without one another, neither would function properly and it was known through out all the guard.

As if on cue, Jane came through the door, shoving past Lizzie to get to her brothers side. Felix instantly reacted, appearing behind Jane and grabbing her tightly around her waist. He hoisted her into the air as she thrashed frantically, her power seeming to be forgotten while she yelled at all of them. Alec gave her a pleading look to calm down, showing he accepted his punishment right as she was carried out of the room. He inhaled a deep breath then nodded his head, closing his eyes slowly and listening for Aro to approach him.

Again he snapped out of his thoughts, his body jerking up as he looked around his bedroom, eyes slightly widened. Of course it was impossible for him to sleep, but his imagination was as close as he could get to it. His hands then went to his neck, searching for any indication that his thoughts had actually become a reality. Finding nothing, he slowly relaxed and laid back down just for his door to burst open moments later.

He saw Felix and Demetri enter the room less than a heart beat later, his body leaving the soft comforter beneath him and onto the hard floor. His eyes widened as his imagination was becoming a reality. Words were said and Aro walked in, hands clasping together just as he saw. Alec however, remained silent. He didn't struggle or give any unfriendly looks, nothing more then just a knowing look of what was to now happen. Suddenly, instead of Aro motioning for Lizzie to come in, she ran in, her heart still pounding as he heard it in his mind earlier, though now was from her running through the halls. She was out if breath, her chest rising and falling heavily as she looked around, her eyes quickly landing in him. She slowly gulped and turned to Aro once she caught her breath.

"You can't do this.."


End file.
